


𝐋𝐮𝐬𝐭, 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲.

by scftlumax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1998, Angst, F/M, FUTURE LUMAX, Hot, Lumax, Lumax smut, Smut, Some Background Mileven, UWU MOSTLY FLUFF BUT HEAVY SMUT HERE AND THERE, soft, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: What happens when Lucas Sinclair falls in love with his certain red-head boss?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 18





	𝐋𝐮𝐬𝐭, 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲.

Starting your first day at a new job can always be stressful and nerve racking. On a scale of 1-10 you can say Lucas is 11. (No pun intended). Lucas always thought that he would be into science just like his friends, But during college Architecture caught his attention.

“We are so proud of you baby!” Mrs Sinclair said as she pinched her son’s cheeks. “Do us proud Son.” Mr Sinclair said and patted his son on the back. “I just can’t believe this day has finally come, My boy is off to start his career.” Mrs Sinclair pulled in Lucas for a tight hug and didn’t let go.

“Okay- Okay- Mom my plane is gonna be here soon.” Lucas said running out of air. She finally let go. "Have fun, But make sure to focus!” She said. “This isn’t his first day of high school dear.” Mr Sinclair added.

The family gave their last goodbyes as 23 year old Lucas headed off to California to begin his future.

-  
When Lucas finally arrived in California. He ordered a Rental car so he could arrive to work early. He didn’t want to make a first bad impression.

When he arrived there were only a few cars in the parking lot. Lucas took a deep breath in “Its okay. You got this. Just imagine it’s the first day of school.” He said to himself. All of a sudden a loud thud was heard from outside.

Lucas got out of his car and saw a young woman on the ground next to her car. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

The lady spun around. She had long fiery hair and bright blue eyes like crystal orbs. “Oh, Uh yes. I just accidentally dropped my belongings.” She said sweetly. “Do you want some help?” Lucas asked. “That would be nice.” She replied.

Lucas bent down next to her and carefully placed her things back into the box. He could feel her staring at him. Once everything was in they got back up. “Thanks for that.” She said.

“Yeah no problem. I’m uh Lucas.” He said and held his hand out. “Maxine, But I normally go by Max.” She replied and shook his hand. Their hands lingered for a moment but then quickly pulled away. “Max, I like that name.” Lucas said. 

Max could feel her cheeks burning up already. “Thanks, A lot of people say it’s weird because it’s a boys name.” She replied. Lucas laughed “ I actually think it’s really nice.”

Max got butterflies in her stomach. She has never been so attracted to someone she just met this quickly. “Where are you heading?” He asked as they made their way to the elevator.

“Oh just the third floor.” She said and pressed the button.

There was a brief moment of silence until they reached the floor.

“Well thanks again Lucas. I hope to see you around.” Max smiled

“Yeah you too!” Lucas replied. He then saw her blue eyes disappear from his view.

-

It was now 8:00 am and Lucas was back in the Elevator. It’s been half an hour since he was with Max.

“Are you nervous?” The guy next to him said. 

Lucas looked over confused. “Uh yeah? How do you know..”

“Well you have a box of your belongings so I figured your starting here.” The guy said.

He looked briefly about Lucas’ age. Maybe older.

“It’s my first day too.” The guy said nodding his head down to his box.

“I’m Mike.” He said. 

“Lucas.”

They gave each other a small nod since their hands were full.

The ding of the elevator caught their attention and they stepped out into the lobby.

“Are you guys the new employees?” The lady behind the desk asked.

“Yes we are. I’m Mike Wheeler and that is Lucas...”

“Sinclair.” Lucas finished.

The lady clicked her acrylics on the keyboard. “Yep you can just head on in, And there will be a meeting in board room A in 5 minutes.” She said.

“Where do we put our stuff?” Lucas asked

“Just bring it in with you. I don’t think the new boss will mind.”

New boss? Lucas thought.

They headed inside and there were two spots at the back available.

There were quite a few people starting today. A guy with curly hair turned to them. “So what do you think the new boss is gonna be like. I heard the last one was a total nut job.” You could hear he had a bit of a lisp.

“I’m not sure. I hope they’re nice??” Lucas replied.

“I’m so sorry I’m late everyone.” A lady said rushing in.

Lucas recognised that voice.

“It’s my first day too so it was a bit hectic. I’m sure you all know how that feels.” She said fixing her blazer.

She then looked up and their eyes met. “I- Uh-“ She stuttered quietly.

Lucas smiled.

Max smiled back.

‘Hey.’ Lucas mouthed. ‘Hi.’ She mouthed back.

Everyone on the table turned and stared at Lucas but they were still caught in each other’s gaze.

They then snapped out of it. “Uh so anyway, Like I was gonna say, It’s your first day, It’s okay to be nervous and to make mistakes but don’t let that distract you. This line of business can get pretty stressful. Especially with the clients.” She declared.

“This may be sounding like high school, But always stay on task. If there are any questions I’ll be in my office. You’re first tasks will be on your computer and you’ll work your way from there. Good luck.” Max finished off.

Everyone got up and started moving off towards their desks but Lucas stayed behind.

“I didn’t know you worked here.” He said.

Max went over and closed the door. “Well technically it’s my first day.”

“Right, right.” He replied.

“And I didn’t know that you were starting here too.” She added.

“Well we learn knew things everyday.” He chuckled. “Uh don’t mind me asking, Even though this is really unprofessional but do you want to swing by later tonight? I just moved into my apartment and it would be nice to have someone over, You know, As a friend.” He said.

Lucas honestly thought he was going to get fired.

“Yeah sure I’d love to. What time?” She replied.

“Uh 7:00?” 

“Great, Well I’ll see you there.” She said and almost opened the board room door

“Wait I don’t have your number.” Lucas called out.

“Oh right!.” She grabbed the note pad and pen on the table then turned around.

She quickly scribbled down her number and pressed her lips against the paper lightly to leave a lipstick mark.

She then turned around and stepped closer to him. “See you tonight.” She whispered and slipped the folded piece of paper into his pocket.

As soon as she was gone he brought out the paper and smiled at her lipstick print.

Lucas only then realised, He was in love with his Boss.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if the writing and punctuation is trash. I wrote most of this chapter late at night and my brain wouldn’t function. Comment and leave kudos ❤️


End file.
